A ChipmunkChipette Christmas
by xoxo-jeanetteluvsalvin-xoxo
Summary: Well...since it's almost Christmas, I decided to make this. Starts out as normal couples...but ends as mixed couples. R&R please! :


**I was in the Christmas spirit, well honestly…who wouldn't be? Anyways, I wanted to make my first Christmas story, and well…here it is! I hope you like it!**

"Merry Christmas, Dave!" Alvin, Simon, and Theodore yelled. They were on top of Dave's stomach, trying to wake him up. The chipettes, also known as Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, were still asleep, unaware of what 'Christmas' was.

"Merry Christmas. Um, where's the girls?" Dave asked, sitting up.

All three chipmunks gasped. "The chipettes!" They ran on all fours to their bedroom they shared with the chipettes.

Simon jumped on Jeanette's bed, Theodore went on Eleanor's bed, and Alvin got on Brittany's bed. They all yelled, "Merry Christmas!" and all three chipettes jumped.

They all sat up in bed. Eleanor rubbed her eyes. "What's Christmas?"

"Christmas is the best holiday ever!" Alvin yelled, throwing his paws in the air.

"Holiday? What's a holiday?" Brittany asked, stretching her arms.

"You know, like Halloween, Easter, Fourth of July, stuff like that." Theodore explained.

"Hmmm…I've heard of those before. Wait a minute. Girls, remember? When we were in Australia, those people had gifts and a tree." Jeanette said.

"Oh, yeah! That's Christmas? Just getting a tree and some presents?" Eleanor asked.

"I think so." Simon said.

"Merry Christmas, girls!" Dave yelled through the door.

"Merry Christmas, Dave!" They all yelled back.

"Whenever you girls are ready we'll open presents." Dave said, and he slowly walked away with a smile on his face. The chipmunks looked at the chipettes, and they all ran into the living room where Dave and a bunch of presents were.

_A few minutes later…_

"Jeanette, would you like to open your presents first?" Dave asked, handing her a present.

"Sure, Dave." Jeanette took the present from him, and started opening it. She gasped when she took it out of the wrapping paper. "A chemistry kit! Oh, I've always wanted one! Thanks, Dave!"

"No problem." He handed Eleanor a present. "Here ya go, Ellie."

Eleanor smiled as she took the present. She slowly unwrapped the wrapping paper and gasped. "A cookbook! Oh, thank you, Dave!" Eleanor hugged Dave's leg, and Dave smiled down at her.

"I'm glad you like it, hon." He turned to Brittany. "I hope you like it, Britt." Dave gave her a present.

Brittany unwrapped it, and she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what it was. "Makeup! Dave, you're the best! Thanks!"

"You're welcome, girls. Boys, it's your turn." Dave handed each chipmunk an envelope.

"Oh, boy. Let me guess. It's another savings bond." Alvin said.

They all opened the envelopes and saw $500 each.

"Oh." Alvin started.

"My." Theodore said.

"God." Simon finished.

"You each can get whatever you like when we go to the mall. How does that sound?"

"Awesome!" "Cool!" Sweet!"

Dave laughed. "So, girls. Do you want-"

"Wait, Dave. We have gifts too." Alvin interrupted.

"Oh…okay then."

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore ran to the back of the tree and carried a present each. Alvin carried a pink present, Simon carried a purple present, and Theodore carried a light green present.

Theodore handed Eleanor the present he was carrying. Simon gave Jeanette the present he had. And Alvin gave Brittany the present he was carrying.

"Alvin…what's this?" Brittany asked.

"Your gift from me." He blushed.

"Simon…is this…for me?" Jeanette asked.

"Y-yeah." He smiled.

"Theodore? Is this mine?" Eleanor asked.

"Uh-huh." He smiled as well.

The chipettes looked at each other and slowly opened their presents. They all gasped at what they saw.

Simon had made Jeanette a necklace out of pearls he found, Theodore made Eleanor a picture of them holding hands, and Alvin signed a picture of himself for Brittany.

The chipettes were speechless.

"Wow…umm…" Dave was speechless too. He didn't know what to do or what to say.

The doorbell rang. Dave got up and answered it, and the chipmunks and chipettes stayed in the same place.

Dave entered the room with Claire.

"Hello guys…and girls." She smiled.

All 6 chipmunks were silent. The chipettes were still staring at their gifts and the chipmunks were staring at the chipettes.

"What's up with them?" Claire whispered to Dave. Dave brought her into the other room.

"The boys gave the chipettes presents and the chipettes don't know what to expect." He whispered.

"Aw…how adorable."

"No…it's not adorable. If they start dating, then…funny stuff will start happening, Claire. Funny…stuff."

"Dave, pretty soon…they'll be older and well…you know…they'll have to mate and even move out."

"But Claire, they're my kids."

"Your kids?"

"Yeah…and I love them."

"Well…um…I really don't know what to do in this situation, Dave. Just…watch them closely."

"Oh trust me…I will."

They walked back into the room and couldn't believe their eyes.

**You'll see why they couldn't believe their eyes tomorrow. Just be patient.**


End file.
